Text documents may include information associated with entities, such as named entities (e.g., people, organizations, or the like). For example, a requirements document may specify phrases that refer to entities for which functional test data is to be generated. Such entities may be referred to as input-type entities or input entities. In system requirements, input entities may refer to concepts of the system that accept data (e.g., inputs) for an external operating environment (e.g., a user).
Identification of entities in project documentation (e.g., requirement specifications) serving specialized functions is often a manually time intensive and complex process that occurs before software design, development, and testing may begin. For example, identification of input entities in the system requirements is difficult since input entities may include a precise meaning with respect to the system, which may be implicitly referred in the system requirements.